Virgo
Virgo is one of Twelve Spirirts and her key is currently owned by Dylan. Appearance Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails most people referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Dylan's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. It's shown she can resume her previous form if Dylan requires her to do so. Personality Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, indicating that she's a masochist. This is ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff and chaste in her movements and is very loyal and obedient to her owner, so much so that she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Dylan "Master". Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Earth': Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes. Using her Magic, Virgo is able to create holes to immobilize opponents and use as entryways to travel underground with her Diver. *'Diver': Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. *'Spica Lock': This attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them. *'Spica Hole': This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit. *'Transformation': She also has shown the ability to change her appearance to suit her master's tastes, as seen while with Everlue, she had the appearance of a large gorilla-like woman with formidable brute strength. It is currently unknown if her strength scales with her size or if she has the same physical prowess in her current form, though it should be noted that there have been instances of her attacking opponents with great strength while in her petite form. *'Chain': By using this form of Magic, Virgo is able to manipulate the chains around her wrist. She has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as she wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, which she uses skillfully in close combat. *'Flying Virgo Attack:' Virgo, in her gorilla form, launches herself into the air and slams into her opponent, pinning them to the ground. *'Virgo Kick': Virgo lunges at her opponent, poised for attack, and, with brute force, delivers a kick strong enough to send them flying into the sky. *'Immortality': As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her. *'Enhanced Speed': Virgo is seemingly fast as she is able to carry Dylan. Weapons '''Chains: '''She can use her extendable chains to attack. Family None. Voice Actress Terri Doty. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Supernatural